


Hold Me Close

by quietcrazy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcrazy/pseuds/quietcrazy
Summary: Harry Payne had been acting out ever since his mother had passed away. Liam had been letting it go for three months now, but it was about time for his boy to face the consequences.





	1. Characters

Harry Payne - a 16 year old boy with a mischievous side. Harry has just lost his mother and has been releasing his anger and sadness with misbehavior. Deep down however, Harry is a sweet kid.

Liam Payne - the father of Harry. Liam has recently lost his wife. He has busied himself with work as a release. Liam gave Harry time to try to work things out on his own, but after three months of misbehavior, he knows he must step in.


	2. Late Night at the Station

Liam -

I wake up to the ringing of my phone on my bedside table. I groan and slap my hand down on the phone, feeling around for a grip.

It is Harry, I see the screen.

I thought Harry was in his room.

Possibly, it was a butt dial.

I pull myself out of bed, taking my phone with me, to go check on Harry.

Harry's door is shut and I attempt to open it but the handle catches. It is locked. He must have snuck out.

The phone rings again.

"Harry."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"I need you to pick me up from the police station, you know, the one by the school."

"Are you safe?"

"Yes, I just need you to come pick me up. The officer is being a bitch."

I hear Harry argue with the cops.

"Yea, he's coming to get me."

I sigh.

At least my boy is safe, but I am not happy about the situation. Having to pick my son up from the police station does not bode well, and I don't even know what happened.

I get in the car quickly. I am wearing an undershirt and pajama pants, not looking my best at all.

I arrive at the station and the officer brings me into the holding room. My son is waiting with his friends.

"Harry."

"Finally, I'm ready to bust out of here."

"Harry Payne, you will show some respect."

Harry looks shocked at my statement, but then resumes to his previous attitude.

"Yea, yea, can we go?"

"First, I need to figure out why I am here. Would you care to explain?"

"I don't know what the big deal is."

"Officer, may I ask what happened?"

"Well, sir, your son and his buddies were caught trespassing. They were attempting to find a place to smoke, as we found drug paraphernalia in their cars. I don't think they got too far, when we were called."

I guess I was too tired to notice, but then I saw Harry's eyes were red.

"What do we need to do now?"

"We have a fine for your son, but other than that we just needed you to come and pick him up."

"I guess we are going on our way now, Harry."

The officer hands Harry some papers and then I usher him into the car.

"That was a load of shit."

"Now is not the time for disrespect."

Harry rolls his eyes.

"You will go to bed right when we get home and we will deal with this in the morning.

I head back to my room behind Harry

I see him walk into his room.

"Son, leave the door open."

Harry slams the door shut.

"Harry!"

I rush over to the door and open it myself. Harry is already face down in his bed.

I return to my own bed and crash back asleep.

The next morning is thankfully Saturday, and I am awake at a reasonable hour. I decide to go downstairs to make coffee before waking up Harry. Harry will put up a fight and I want my coffee to be ready.

I take a sip of coffee and then walk up to Harry's room. My morning call is greeted by a thrown pillow.

"Young man, you will get yourself downstairs in five minutes. We have a lot of discussing to do."

I wait ten minutes with my coffee and Harry hasn't shown his face in the kitchen yet. I walk back upstairs to find him asleep once again in his bed.

"Get yourself up!"

"No!"

I walk over and slap my son on his bottom.

"Hey!"

"There is more where that came from if you do not get your rear end downstairs in the next minute."

"You can't do this to me."

"I can and I will."

I guess the slap was enough to get his bottom moving as Harry decided to walk downstairs with me.

I pour myself some cereal and encourage him to do the same.

He is sitting at the counter and I walk over to him.

"Harry, I know I have been lenient with you since losing Mom, but having to pick you up from the station is not acceptable to me and frankly a sign that I need to step in sooner than later."

"Okay."

"I am serious. You are showing a blatant disrespect for rules and authority and I will not tolerate it. Finish your cereal."

Harry finishes eating, as do I.

"Let's go back to your room," I say.

I see Harry roll his eyes, and I give him a glare.

"Respect, Harry."

He lets out a sigh.

We walk up towards his room and I sit down on his bed, then motion him to take a seat next to me.

"Why do it?"

"Dude, we were just having some fun, we weren't hurting anyone."

"Trespassing is pretty serious, Harry, that was private property."

"We weren't going to be there long."

"A crime is a crime, it doesn't matter how long it was being committed."

"A crime?"

"Harry, you ended up at the police station!"

He didn't respond.

"Do you have any idea how this could be an issue?"

"Like, if it went on my record or something, I don't know."

"Exactly. Would you care to analyze any other decision you made that night."

"What do you mean?"

"You snuck out, that hurts my trust for you and if something happened to you I would have no idea where you were. You did drugs, those are so dangerous. You never know if something has been added to them, and even alone, you don't need to be going down that path. It puts you with the wrong people, and not only that it messes with your mind."

"It was just some weed, I was trying to relax."

"Relax? Read a book, go for a walk, listen to some music."

"Do you want to drill me on something else?"

"Speaking of disrespect."

Harry sighs.

"I don't like how you have been speaking to me. I don't like how you spoke to the officers last night. You need to respect authority."

"Can I go now?"

"Have you listened to a single word I said?!"

Harry gulps.

"Yes, yes."

"Why have you been acting this way?"

"I don't know."

"Harry, I know I've been busy. We have both been a bit off since Mom. I have focused on work, you have turned to some unhealthy habits. I don't want to make excuses for myself, I need to work on my coping skills, but I cannot ignore the fact that you are turning down the wrong path."

"Sorry."

"I will always forgive you. I have to deal with this though."

"Oh."

"Harry, you are getting a spanking."

"What?!"

"I am serious. You deserve this Harry."

"No."

"Harry."

"NO."

Harry began to run away, and I quickly grab his arm and land a few sharp smacks to his rear.

I position my son so that he is standing in front of me. He has a deer in the headlights sort of look.

"Pants down."

"Please."

"I am not arguing with you on this."

Harry stares at me.

"Now."

"No."

I grip Harry's arm with one hand and with the other pull down his pajama bottoms.

I take his arm and lead him to lay over my legs. His bottom is propped up on my lap but his weight is also supported by the bed, under his legs and torso. I can see him grip the edge of the bed with his hands.

"Harry, this is for many things. It's for sneaking out, disrespect, smoking, and trespassing."

Harry groans.

I start my spanks hard and after a few, Harry begins to buck around and groan.

SMACK   
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK   
SMACK   
SMACK  
SMACK

After ten more, Harry is moaning with each hit. I can tell he is trying to remain stoic, but it won't last for long.

When tears begin to fall, I pause for a moment.

"Lift up your bottom, Harry."

He is too busy trying to regain composure.

I smack him again.

"Harry, lift up your bottom."

Harry follows my instruction, and I quickly pull down his underwear to the middle of his thighs.

His bottom cheeks quiver.

They are very pink and I give Harry a rub before I resume.

With each blow Harry let's out a moan, an oh, or an ow.

It hurts me to do this to my boy, but I press on.

I begin to aim for Harry's thighs and sit spots.

He begins to to beg.

"Stop! I'll be good! I promise! Ahhh!"

"Just a few more."

Harry is sobbing now and I can see him shake as I finish his spanking.

I aim my hardest hits and Harry let's out screams.

I am finished, and Harry is a blubbering mess on my lap. I give him a few moments and then pick him up into an embrace.

He wraps his arms around me sweetly, and rests his head into my neck, his tears soaking my skin and shirt. There are moments when his cries subside, but then they pick back up again. I run my hand across my baby's back.

"Shhh. It's okay, I've got you."

"I..."

Harry begins but then tucks his head away again, a mess of tears.

"What is it?"

He keeps crying.

I continue to rub his back.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay.

I pick up his head off of my shoulder. My finger is under his chin to have him look at me.

He looks down.

"Harry..."

"I miss Mom."

Harry begins to sob again.

I rock him and hold him tighter.

"I miss Mom too. I miss her too."

"I have you though," I continue, "and you remind me of her, how special she was, how wonderful.

I continue to rock my baby boy.

"I love you, Harry. I love you so much."

"I... I love you too."

"We are a team, okay?"

"Team."

"Do you wanna go back to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Dad..."

"What is it?"

"Stay?"

Harry lays down on his side, still without any underwear on. I mention this to him, offering him his boxers, and he blushes.

"My bottom still stings."

"Okay."

I lay next to my son and hold him.

I think I have my little Harry back.


	3. Rules and Regulations

Harry -

I wake up and the first thing I remember is that my butt hurts. I turn around and see Dad looking at me, no longer asleep.

"Can... can you put some lotion on me?"

"Harry, a punishment is a punishment, if you need to rub, you can, but no lotion."

"Oh."

"Let's go down to the kitchen and talk some more, okay bud, I want to go over some rules."

I groan and my groan is met by a glare from Dad.

"Sorry."

"I'll meet you downstairs. You need to put some real clothes on, as do I."

Dad goes to his room to change out of his pajamas, I dig through my drawers to find a new pair of underwear and a pair of sweatpants.

The underwear stings when it comes in contact with my still raw bottom. It was smart to grab sweatpants instead of jeans, those would hurt worse.

I walk downstairs and Dad is already sitting at the table.

He motions me to sit down next to him. The wooden chair ignites by rear again.

I manage.

"I want to go over some rules with you, Harry. These shouldn't be too new to you, but I know I've been slacking in enforcing anything these last few months."

"Oh."

"I feel you know what I am going to say. No drinking, drugs, and no smoking. You need to show me and other adults respect. I don't want to deal with backtalk."

I nod.

"There will be no lying, cheating, or stealing, I know you are usually good about those. But I need to mention them. I also want to nip your cursing in the bud, Harry."

"Oh."

"On to more daily things, your curfew on school nights is 10:00 and on weekends it is 1:00. Does that sound fair?"

I nod quickly, I didn't expect him to give me this much time.

"That being said, there will be no sneaking out, ever."

I nod to that too.

"I also need you to keep your grades up, passing at least Harry, but I would prefer B's and A's.

"I think that's all I have for now, just use your head, Harry, just because I didn't mention something doesn't mean it's okay."

I nod.

"If you fail to keep up with these things you can guarantee that you will loose some privileges, be it grounding, earlier curfew, loss of electronics, or a sore bottom. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good."


	4. Cheater, Cheater

Harry -

"Harry Payne!"

My eyes snap back from my friends quiz to my own.

I had been so sure that my teacher hadn't been looking, but I was wrong.

Soon, she is over me with a red pen, scrawling a giant zero on my quiz and taking it up.

"I need to proctor this exam," she says, " but you can bet that right after the last quiz is collected we are walking down to the office."

I sit embarrassed in my chair and then it dawns on me. I am so dead when Dad finds out.

True to her word, when the last quiz is picked up, I am ushered into the office. We walk in to meet with the principal.

"Harry, why are we here today?"

"I cheated on my quiz, and was caught. I am sorry."

The principal began typing away on his computer, I assume pulling up my record because of his next statement.

"It appears that this is your first offense?"

"Yes, sir."

"Since it your first offense, you will, I assume, receive a zero on your quiz, this cannot be made up as it is an academic misconduct."

There goes my grade, I think to myself, and I already haven't been doing well in Chemistry.

"We will need to call home, as well."

"Please, no!"

"I'm afraid it is school policy. Don't let it happen again, Harry."

The principal glances at my record and types in the contact number onto his desk phone.

He waits as it rings and my stomach twists into knots.

"Yes, Mr. Payne, this is Harry's school. I am afraid I have your son in my office for cheating. As this is his first offense he will receive a zero for the Chemistry quiz, which he will not be able to retake, as it is an error of academic conduct. If this happens again I will be forced to take further disciplinary action. This school does not tolerate cheating."

I hear my Dad respond, but I can't make out his words.

"Would you like to speak to your son?"

The principal hands the phone over to me.

"Harry this is absolutely unacceptable, we will most certainly be dealing with this when you get home!"

"I'm sorry..."

I can hear my dad take a deep breath.

"I know, son, I know. But you are still reaping the consequences."

"You need to go back to class I assume? Make the rest of today better," Dad adds.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

My chemistry teacher takes me back to the classroom to pick up my things. The rest of my day is better, just as Dad asked it to be, but I am still scared of what awaits me at home.

I drive to the house and Dad is waiting for me at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Dad runs his fingers across his head.

"Meet me upstairs in your room, I expect your pants and underwear to be off and your nose in a corner."

I hang my head and follow his instructions, at least going up to my room and finding a corner. I keep all my clothes on.

I hear footsteps approach.

"Harry."

Dad's voice is low.

"You have one more shot, pants and underwear off."

"I... I don't want a spanking."

My voice fails me.

"Harry. I know you don't want a spanking, but you are getting one."

"No... please, no."

I walk over to Harry and he coils back.

"Can you... can you just do it over my pants."

"Harry."

I hang my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so... so sorry."

"Harry, I will grab a brush if you don't do what I ask."

"Dad..."

"Harry, come here."

Dad runs his hand over his face.

I walk over and before I can react, my pants are down.

"Dad!"

"Underwear off, Harry."

I gulp and follow instructions. I know I don't want to feel the hairbrush.

Dad sits down on my bed and has me assume the position over his lap.

He starts with sharp stinging smacks, in quick groups. The smacks don't land hard but they cause my bottom to sting badly.

I am squirming at the third set.

Dad keeps swinging, hitting harder and harder. It feels like he had being going on and on forever and I begin to moan and scream.

My bottom hurts so badly. My squirming causes me to fall off of Dad's lap and I land on my bottom on the floor.

I cry even harder, when my bottom hits the floor.

Dad picks me up and sets me back on his lap. He resumes spanking me until my eyes are blurry with tears.

I don't realize he is finished until a few minutes of him rubbing my lower back and bottom.

I regain enough composure that I feel that I can walk and I stand up. I locate my underwear and pants and put them on. It stings against my skin, but I ignore it and walk out of my room, leaving my Dad sitting on my bed.

"Harry. Harry, what is going on?"

I hear Dad from the other room and then see that he is following me.

"You are disappointed in me. Mom would be disappointed in me and all you want to do it hit me!"

"Harry Payne, that is not true!"

I stop.

"Yes, it is!"


	5. It's Cold Outside

Harry -

Through tears I grab my car keys and rush into the garage. I get in my car and go before Dad can stop me. He doesn't have time to grab his keys and go so I know if I get out of the neighborhood quickly he will not be able to track me down.

I know I messed up, but I don't want to be hit.

My bottom hurts against the car seat.

I can still see the road through my tears.

I don't want to be punished like a small child. I don't want to fear my own dad.

I don't want to go to my friend's house. Dad would assume that and then I'd have to explain to them why I was running off.

I think about going to my grandmother's house, but she would call Dad.

I know there is a national park nearby and I vaguely remember the direction. I decide to just drive.

I don't have my phone, I realize that now.

I also have no money.

I pull over on the side of the highway, lost. I eventually decide I should sleep for the night. I know if I don't turn the car off then it won't start when I wake up, so I turn the key.

The car protects me from the wind, but it isn't quite warm. I notice that I have left a jacket in the back and curl up in the back seat under it. I get comfortable enough to sleep for a while.


	6. Police Again

Liam -

It takes me a minute to realize that Harry has just left.

I drive the places I know he could be.

I drive to his friend's house.

I drive to the school.

I can't find him.

I end up turning into the police station. I think how we were there just a few days ago.

I walk inside and up to the front desk.

"My son, he is missing, he ran away, and I can't find him."

My voice is shaking.

"We will put out an alert, see what we can do, sir, what is he wearing?"

I explain Harry's attire.

"He took his car, I can give the license plate number."

"Thanks, sir. If he is still gone after twenty four then we can do a more extensive search."

"Thank you."

"Try to sleep, who knows, he may come back."

I know I won't be able to sleep so I drive around. I left my phone number at the station and I await a call.

I have to fill up my gas tank with how much I am meandering around the city. Soon light emerges in the sky and I have yet to find Harry.

I pull over and begin to sob. I hope he can see the sunrise too.

That's when the officer calls.

"We found him, he was asleep in his car on the side of the highway outside the city. An officer had thought to check the license plate and it matched the alert we sent out. The car is still on the side of the road, but we had him climb into the officer's car and he is headed back to the station as we speak."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

After hanging up, I rush, on the verge of speeding, back to the station.

Harry arrives a while after I do.

He is shaking when I see him and I embrace him into a hug.

"Oh my baby boy, my son!"


	7. Homecoming

Harry -

Dad comes up to me and embraces me into a tight hug. I'm not sure how to feel.

He was obviously worried about my well being. He sent the police to look for me.

But as I am in his arms I remember that these are the same arms that caused me so much pain.

I have been a brat. I have been a pain. I have disobeyed and wrecked havoc, but it still doesn't sit well that he hit me.

I begin to cry.

"Harry, Harry."

He pulls me in closer.

The police are staring at us.

"Let's go home, okay?"

"Okay," I respond, just loudly enough for him to hear.

He leads me to his car and I sit in the passenger seat.

"Um..."

"You don't need to explain yet. Right now, I am just glad you are back."

"Oh."

"Don't worry though, we'll be talking about this."

We get back to the house and Dad begins to cook eggs and sausage. I sit in the kitchen and watch him. I see tears begin to run down his face.

"Dad..."

"Let's eat first, okay?"

"Sure."

He finishes cooking and we eat silently, until he interrupts the quiet.

"I was so scared, Harry."

"...I'm sorry."

I look down at my plate. I have barely eaten, though I am hungry.

"What happened, Harry?"

"I don't want to be afraid of you, and when you spank me, it scares me."

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Harry, I swear."

Dad's eyes begin to tear up.

"Can we figure something else out?"

"Of course."


End file.
